


From Dust to Dirt

by SpassyWrites



Series: Ghosts of the Past [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpassyWrites/pseuds/SpassyWrites
Summary: He never thought he'd be in this situation. He thought, believed, Tulak Hord would come for him and they would devour and conquer systems once more. Still, this little Sith is powerful in her own way, more so than anyone realizes. And she's after Tulak's power. Best stick around to make sure his master's power doesn't go to waste. At least, that's what Khem tells people he's doing and he'll devour anyone who doubts it.Or, the beginning steps to power of my Sith Inquisitor, as told through the eyes of Khem Val.
Series: Ghosts of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The World Keeps Turning

**Author's Note:**

> -casually comes back to life after like three years of never posting- Been meaning to write a SWTOR fic for a very long while. I've bounced around with which storyline I'm going to follow during that time and now here we are. I'll be tying in some of the other arcs as well later on. For now though it's just Khem and the tiny Sith who is not his master.

The energy field Tulak Hord had trapped him in kept Khem alive and well but not fed. Nowhere even close to fed. But being alive, being awake, meant he could still sense the presence of the Force. The presence of Force users which were food.

In the beginning it was an echoing sort of emptiness. No one dared to set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow. He imagined them, skirting around the entrance with nervous glances. As if the very spirit itself of the terrible lord might rise and attack them all. Khem almost wished it, despite his master’s own reluctance to work with spirits. It would break him out of this prison and into the world at large again to feast.

Over time they started creeping in. He could sense that much. Strong, weak, somewhere inbetween. For what purpose he did not know and did not care. Unless they freed him then Khem regarded the intruders as nuisances. Pests scurrying through the walls and hardly worth the thought of killing. The only reason Khem noticed them was because they were Force users and he hungered like he never had before.

He didn’t know how long it was since he had been put in this suspension field that someone finally entered the chamber. He sensed their curiosity and something...more. Darker. Death. But he could not turn to look at them. Whoever it was nothing compared to Lord Hord.

They left all too soon. With nothing else to do Khem contemplated the intrusion. Why now? What had happened that finally made someone venture into his prison chamber? His master would know. Or at least would know the right people to ask. Where was he?

Shortly after, or maybe years later he could not tell, another presence entered. If the first was nothing this one was less than nothing. Not worth the very dust that settled on the floor before him. Khem had watched it collect slowly, turning the metal a dull brown. It lay undisturbed and likely would stay that way forever more.

The person was frustrated and angry. He felt it creep around, not attacking anything. That wasn’t right. Though he had never seen them Khem knew there were droids in this chamber with him. He had heard them. And further beyond were living creatures. To get to those one would have to get through him first.

This second intruder left with nothing having done nothing. Khem couldn’t help the satisfaction that came with that thought. Nothing was given for doing nothing, especially not among the Sith. Doing nothing might only earn a blade in the chest. No one suffered the useless.

A third entered only moments after the second left. Unlike the last two Khem had a little trouble sensing this one. That was his first clue something was different about this Force user. Oh yes, they were a Force user, powerful in a way but again nothing like his master. The Force crept as if through shadows with this one. It naturally kept itself coiled tight about this user, as if they were trying to avoid detection. If Khem wasn’t so damn hungry he might have missed this curiosity all together.

The second clue were the sounds of battle. There was no lightsaber noises, which could be explained. Delving into a dangerous tomb after an assassin was the exact thing he expected an apprentice to be sent to do. Or maybe even an acolyte trying to prove themself. But the droids were being ripped apart and more than once he heard metal striking metal. As if one had been thrown into the other.

What felt like a breath later the stone door he had been staring at for eternity split open before Khem’s very eyes. At a distance he could see a small figure, still crackling with lightning. Closer now he could sense more of this user. Untrained it seemed but some potential. A shame he had to eat them. Lord Hord would find some use for this shadowy figure.

As they came closer more details became clear. It was a woman of sorts, though which species he could not tell. She wore robes and a hood, a vibrostaff on one shoulder. Her walk was odd, as if she was unused to the skirt pooling around her feet. The clothes seemed just a little too big, hanging off her in odd ways. Such a little morsel of a snack.

“Tulak Hord! I have done everything you asked and waited for you! And you send me this?” the Dashade dared to voice. She was Rattaki, mostly, but with dark eyebrows and seeking green eyes. They raked over him, one eyebrow raising with curiosity. “Fate is cruel to me. But it is cruel to you as well. You have made a terrible mistake coming here.”

“Well,” the girl drawled and her voice had no accent. Strange. “It was either this or death.”

“Ha! Then you have only delayed your fate a little longer.”

“Perhaps. But in case I haven’t my instructions from Lord Zash were clear. I am to free you so that you will bring me to the map in the final chamber.” Such bold arrogance! Perhaps though, she did not know who he was exactly. Khem had certainly never heard of this Zash before. Best let the little one know the name of her killer.

“I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord,” he stated. Not proud or boastful, just a matter of facts. To let this child know just how terrible fate had turned against her. “Lord of Hate, Master of Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith.”

“Look,” the girl interrupted with a sigh. The nerve! “If you’re waiting for your master to return you got screwed over. He’s dead. For how long I do not know but long enough for his tomb to be built and subsequently ransacked.”

“Dead! My lord why did you not come for me! I would have died with you-no I would have slain death itself!” And his tomb! Of course he had a tomb! But to be looted and ransacked! There were no followers of Naga Sadow to prevent the invasion. But Khem was still alive. His first concern, after defeating and eating this small Sith, would be to cleanse Tulak Hord’s tomb of invaders and looters.

“Death is the one thing no one can escape. It’ll come for us all, in the end.” She sounded...sad. Resigned almost. With a shake of her head the girl stepped forward and shut down the infernal field. Khem almost messed up the landing in surprise.

“You have freed me. That is a terrible mistake. For I hunger. And I will devour you.” Khem towered over the girl. But the quick flash of annoyance, not anger, was something he had never encountered before. Mostly people were terrified of him.

The third and finally clue this girl was something else entirely was what happened next. He went to strike, one hand drawing back to hit the girl and the other going for his blade. But quick as a thought the girl moved in, _closer._ A strange and curious move. She was too close now to hit. And then she was balancing on his outstretched arm, a knife on his throat and a cold look in her eyes. Khem, despite himself, froze, for now his life rested on a tiny blade of metal.

“I don’t like this anymore than you do,” she hissed, baring her teeth. “But as I said before it was either this or death. Now, as strong you may be, or might have been, there are hundreds of Sith beyond this chamber. There’s military and desperate slaves trying to escape their living hell. Droids who don’t know the meaning of surrender and creatures with no thought but to kill. You may make a decent dent, perhaps more than anyone has before, but the fact remains there are more of them than there are of you. So, come with me and live, or I slaughter you here and find this stupid map on my own.” She pressed the knife just a bit closer to his skin, to the vein underneath.

For a long moment Khem struggled with the situation. He didn’t like it, and one could argue that the fight wasn’t fair, but he was defeated. It was quick, over before he could even blink, and that was the beauty of it. This was a girl, a child, who despite her appearance was a skilled in the art of killing. It wasn’t mindless like most young acolytes favored. No, she had years to hone this ability. So how then, was she still alive, being so... _basic_ with the Force? She wasn’t weak, he could sense her strength, but he also sensed when it was used. Her speed was her own and her balance too. Nothing but her own body and her control of it was keeping her on his arm.

“Fine,” the Dashade growled finally. If nothing else this would be a curious little adventure as he regained his strength. “In my weakness you have defeated me so I must serve you. This is the law that binds me. But you are not my master and when I am stronger I will devour you.”

“And when that day comes I imagine the fight might be challenging.” The knife and the weight on his arm was gone with a blink and the girl was back on the floor. She frowned up at him, the frustrated anger gone from her face. “Let’s go get this map.”

“As you say little Sith.” She had turned to continue but paused at the title. Now bond to her Khem could sense a little more of the Force, beyond the tight coil of it that nestled in the core of her being. There was a bit of surprise and...resigned acceptance. Then she sighed.

“Do you say little because I am physically smaller than you or for another reason?” That wasn’t the question he thought she would ask. But Khem decided to humor her as the pair ventured further into the chamber. The dust swirled at their feet, finally disturbed after hundreds of years.

“You are the smallest Sith I have encountered.” There was a twitch of her lips as they turned a corner and met a wall. What was this child’s name? He should as least know that. “What is your name?”

“My name?” she echoed distractedly, studying the wall before them. Her fingers lingered over a rock in the center.

“Do you not know it?”

“No one’s asked for it since...” She trailed off with a wince. Her fingers braced themselves on the rock as if she was in pain. Then she shook her head and squared her shoulders, as if shaking off the memory. “Zrivi Aennoll.”

“I have not heard of the Aennoll family.”

“I’d be surprised if you did. It’s a Hutt name.” Khem mulled over that. How did a Rattataki child end up with a Hutt last name? Perhaps it was something he would find out later on.

Suddenly he felt the use of the Force. Zrivi had closed her eyes, focusing on the rock and her hand on it. Khem watched the familiar dark cloud come to life around her, closer to her skin than he had ever seen before. If he didn’t know what to look for, and from a distance, it would be impossible to see. With the right clothing he imagined even standing before her the assassin would be hard pressed to see the mist.

Such a strange little being. How much training did she have, at using the Force? This was the first he had seen her use it. Destroying a rock was no easy task true but she was going about it differently than anything he had seen. It was if Zrivi was trying to grasp at something she had only a scattershot of understanding. And she had a Hutt last name. A slave perhaps? No, that didn’t explain the skill and control of her own body.

A split ran through the rock, making it shudder. But it did not break out of their way. Huffing in frustration Zrivi opened her eyes and glared at the thing. She pulled her hand back and shook it, scowling at the crack. Khem pushed her aside, gently all things considered. She still stumbled, tiny as she was.

With a quick punch and exhale the rock broke into chunks beneath his fist. They went flying for a moment only to stop suddenly. Behind him Zrivi choked in surprise. He turned and regarded her curiously. She had a hand raised in front of her face as if to protect it from the flying rock and the Force was centered around it.

“That’s...different,” the girl muttered finally, twisting her hand. The broken chunks of rock spun slowly in response. A smile tugged at her lips, delighted and childish. She brought all the chunks close with a motion of her fingers as Khem stepped to the side. It was something else, to control multiple objects at once. He had never known an acolyte to possess the strength and control to do so. Even some lords, masters of the Force, had trouble after so many objects.

Laughing Zrivi sent the rocks spinning again. They whipped like a tornado around her, rustling her robes with the breeze. Faster and faster they spun and Khem grunted with consideration. Childish yet a sure display of power. Did her masters know this, having sent her here? For sure they expected her to die. Perhaps it was no fluke then, no cruel twist of fate, she was the one who finally freed him.

With a gesture the young girl sent the rocks whistling through the opening. She was still grinning as she followed, moving through the opening with ease. Khem shook his head and shuffled through after. It was a bit of a squeeze, scraping along his skin. Just beyond Zrivi had stopped, hands in the air. The rocks followed the movement of her hands, flying around and pelting the shyrack in the chamber. She almost didn’t need his help.

In a few short moments the shyrack were all on the ground, battered and broken. Not a single one was alive, beaten to death by flying rock. They settled deceptively calm on the ground, Zrivi lowering her hands with a controlled exhale. She opened her eyes and grinned, delight dancing across her face. Khem wondered if she was only this open because there was no one but him around. Such displays of joy were usually beaten out of an acolyte her age by now.

“I’ve never done that before!” she grinned, flexing her fingers. That was surprising. Not even an attempt? “The Force might be more useful than I thought.” What?

“The Force is capable of many things,” Khem grumbled, scowling slightly when he realized he sounded a bit like Tulak Hord. Zrivi shrugged as she looked around, calming slightly. She was still smiling with joy.

“Perhaps. But no one has really taught me anything”

“You are too old to have not been taught the ways of the Force.”

“Well it wasn’t until just recently I even displayed any sign of Force sensitivity.” She paused in thought. “At least, any sign that’s recognizable. I’ve always had a knack for finding even the most illusive of a target.”

“You are not born Sith.” It was a statement. The clues were all there. A Rattataki girl with a Hutt last name and unusual joy with successful use of the Force. Khem had yet to see Zrivi use the staff on her back and if she was skilled with her body then she was skilled with that tiny knife.

“No I’m not. I was-oh.” In the next chamber was a massive creature, one that easily dwarfed Khem. Beyond it, the star map. He did not know what it was exactly only that it would be a challenge. And it might just sate his hunger for the first time in years.

With a low growl he charged the creature. Behind him Zrivi yelped in surprise. She hissed something that he didn’t hear and didn’t care. Khem was _hungry_.

He was a little surprised when she was at his side, the staff finally coming into play. Her skill with it was lacking, just the basics, but it wasn’t like her little knife would do anything. Khem grunted in consideration. If she wasn’t Sith then why had she started with the staff? Why had she not started with a vibrosword and the basic lightsaber techniques? Something strange was amiss here.

It was a tough battle, just like he had hoped. More than once the creature jumped and sent the pair flying. The first time Khem hadn’t seen how the girl landed but felt her growling frustration in the Force. The second time he saw from the corner of his eye Zrivi land and skid back a little, the staff held up and behind. So at least she knew how to land without hurting herself. The third time her hood fell off, revealing short hair the same color as her eyebrows.

Then she ripped up chunks of the floor and proceeded to throw them at the massive beast. Khem charged back in and he noted that nothing under Zrivi’s control came close to hitting him. It was just three massive bits of the floor that moved with less speed than he expected after the earlier display. Still, she did need him to provide a distraction. Otherwise this creature would go straight for her and no amount of Force was going to stop it.

She was panting when the creature finally died. Khem spared her glance and he was a little surprised that her eyes had changed color. Just at the edges, a sharp amber that glared daggers at him. He was unimpressed and set about devouring as much as he could. Zrivi made a noise and the assassin was dimly aware of the floor bits floating back to the spots they had been ripped from. There would be no getting the blood stains out now.

As he ate Zrivi went and collected the map. He watched from the corner of his eye as she stepped close, studying the path laid out. Khem had served under Tulak Hord for years but even he did not know where this would lead. However it was clear there would be multiple stops. Of course he wouldn’t make it easy.

After a long time studying the map the girl finally collected the projection device. Khem pulled away from the creature. As...disappointing as leaving such a massive meal behind it wouldn’t do to gorge himself. He had a feeling this little Sith had a lot of enemies, powerful as she was with so little training. It was unlikely he would go hungry for some time now.

“So you can eat anything? Or just creatures and Force users?” Zrivi asked curiously, walking down the steps. She ran her fingers through her hair absently, making it stick up in weird ways. The sides were shorter than the top.

“Anything,” he answered, waiting for the girl to reach his side. She hummed in thought. “Force users are more satisfying.”

“Can you sense one? Even if they don’t know it?”

“I do not stop to ask.”

“Fair point.” The chamber was eerily quiet now. Khem followed as Zrivi backtracked. Beyond that infernal door were the shattered remains of droids. Some bore the marks of lightning and others were in pieces. So she did have some training. Or, more likely, had seen it done and figured it out.

Just before leaving the chamber the girl paused. She pulled up her hood reluctantly, frowning with the motion. As much as he wanted to go charging into the tomb at large and devour as much as he could he had to wait for the child.

“I have an idea,” Zrivi hedged carefully. Khem stayed silent waiting. “We sneak through this tomb and then after dealing with Harkun we’ll head to Tulak Hord’s tomb and you can uh, devour the intruders to your heart’s content.”

“And how do we sneak through this tomb?”

“Well one of the very few skills I have with the Force is stealth. I never even realized what I was doing until one of the instructors mentioned it. But I’ve cloaked others as well.” That was...surprising. But made a certain sort of sense. A small knife and skilled control of her body she was likely an assassin of sorts. The quick kind that struck from the shadows and disappeared back into them in the same breath.

“Fine,” he agreed without argument. Khem had wanted to do it anyway but he could not ask. The laws said he had to follow orders. And if that order was destroy and devour? Well, that was a simple enough task to begin with.

Flashing some kind of relieved smile Zrivi concentrated for a moment. For a second there was nothing. Then it felt like something settled over his skin, almost like dust. Khem examined his arms, unable to tell anything was different. Another slow breath from the little Sith and a faint purple glow surrounded them both.

“Let’s go,” the girl declared and even her voice seemed muted. She turned on her heel and crept with a confident speed through the shadows. Past the droids and the acolytes. Khem followed her exact footsteps, scoffing faintly. How weak were these children, that they could not sense one of their own by them? Or was Zrivi just that good at this one particular skill?

Such a strange little Sith he had been made to serve for certain. Perhaps it would be wise to see how far she could go before eating her. Zrivi was no Tulak Hord, would never be, but Khem could think of worse people, worse families, to serve. A girl with nothing to lose and everything to prove? This could actually be entertaining.


	2. Death Witches and Sniveling Fools

Beyond the tomb things had changed drastically and yet stayed the same. A massive school had been built, flanked by towering statues so worn with age Khem could not tell who they were meant to be. The sun still beat a punishing tattoo on the blood soaked sands, the shadows offering little relief. It was harder to see the tombs but they were still there, powerful pockets of dark energy in the land.

And the place with crawling with people. The Dashade remembered a time when only the worthy could set foot on these sands. Dark Lords and their apprentices, maybe some favored acolytes. The Emperor, should he ever chose to. Not this crowd of weaklings, of cowards, who stopped and stared at him in fear.

He was the first thing they noticed. Khem was not surprised. Even when serving Tulak Hord he had been bigger, more frightening than his master. At least, until one realized that the bigger danger in the room was the Sith. Then most people didn’t know who to watch more closely.

Here was no different. Free from the tomb Zrivi had stopped concentrating, the stealth sliding off them like a shadow come to life. Khem delighted in the way people stopped whatever they deemed necessary to look at him. He could not taste their fear, not like a Sith could, but he knew it was there. More than once he caught their stares. Watched their eyes slide away to the small Sith he reluctantly followed for the moment.

There had never been surprise with Tulak Hord. He wasn’t a big man but still had an imposing figure, hard to underestimate. Flanked by Khem the pair were something from a nightmare. Zrivi was small compared to her peers, tiny next to him. There was no getting around it. And with the clothes just a little too big she looked like a child playing dress up. Trying to step into shoes much too big to fill.

If she noticed the looks the young Rattataki never said a word. She simply kept walking, past the crowds and the statues, up into the school. Khem noted that while she walked with confidence she did not walk with ease. There was a general sort of awareness about her, the kind he had encountered amongst soldiers mostly. Where had she grown up? Too late to ask now.

“I went into the tomb, I saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it!” It was the second intruder. The frustrated and useless one. Khem was...disappointed it belonged to a Sith Pureblood. Arrogant fools mostly, thinking they were born into power, but usually they _were_ powerful. Not this one.

“The map! Lord Zash will not take an apprentice without the map!” the human beside him explained desperately. Khem hated his voice instantly. How had this whiny brat become an overseer? Had the Sith truly fallen so far?

“She wants the impossible! No one is ever going to get that map!” Bound to her, tuned to her Force signature, Khem felt Zrivi’s... _annoyance._ It was a small thing really, and lacked any anger. Perhaps that was why her masters kept dismissing her. She did not display the usual Sith embraced emotions.

“You don’t mean this map, do you?” Zrivi mocked, flashing a datapad that was definitely not the projection device. What game was she playing at?

“The map! And-” the sniveling man gulped in fear and Khem relished it “-the Dashade! G-get that monster out of here! And give me the map!” He clenched his fist like that made him more intimidating.

“No,” the other child declared in disbelief. For he was a child, more so than Zrivi. “It’s not possible. You wretch, you filth-” again that curious bit of annoyance from the little Sith “-you must have cheated somehow!” Now a flash of anger. She didn’t like being called a cheater. “How did you do it? How did you release the monster?!” That was the second time in under a minute he had been called a monster. Khem felt compelled to speak in his own defense.

“I am not a monster,” he scowled, unable to help the frustration in his voice. Briefly he wondered if they knew he was annoyed. “I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of rebels and consumer of systems. And I am hungry.” This child and his overseer would be satisfying if he was given the order.

“Right. Right.” His voice had gotten squeaky with fear. “You must have cheated, you must have!” Zrivi growled faintly at the accusation. “You’ll pay for this!”

“Patience Ffon,” the overseer interrupted. “You’ll have your chance at this whelp-” and he reached out and grabbed the datapad from Zrivi’s belt “-after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash.” She had let him take that. Khem knew that. There was no way that a girl who could move with the blink of an eye and hold his life in her hands so easily could be defeated by a sniveling worm.

“Khem?” Zrivi snarled as the human handed the datapad to the other acolyte. And despite the anger in her voice he could feel no such emotion in her signature. Just a laughing amusement. They had played right into her plans.

“Yes little Sith?” he asked, knowing what was coming next. Still, he could not act without orders.

“Devour them both.” And oh how glorious it was! To rid the world, to rid the Sith, of these pathetic excuses. Khem stepped forward with a delighted growl, relishing in the way they shrunk back with fear.

“With pleasure.” They didn’t even reach for their weapons, simple fools. But he did not attack them right away. Another was coming in, that first intruder. The one that stank of death.

“Keep you pet at bay for just a moment acolyte,” the death witch commanded calmly. Khem hated her instantly. He was no pet! “I would have a word with Ffon.”

“It’ll likely drain the intelligence from your head,” Zrivi grumbled softly and it took him a moment to realize she did not speak in the universal language. Huttesse, if he recognized it correctly. He didn’t know anyone outside of the slug species could speak the deep rumbling words. “Fine. Khem. Don’t eat them. Yet.” The red one squeaked as Zrivi flashed a savage grin.

“Lord Zash?” he gasped, attempting to collect himself. This was Zash? This...dead walking creature? If the two men were fools then this witch was a rotten meal. Khem would rather kill her and leave her body to the elements than risk dying from what was surely poison.

“Yes Ffon. Now, where’s my map?” As the boy stuttered his way through handing over the decoy datapad, Zrivi shook her head with a soft sigh. Khem could feel her...disappointment at how easy it had been to fool them.

“You’re a fool,” the little Sith stated in exasperation. “And you will die for your arrogance.”

“Silence!” Khem was almost surprised by the quick snap of a command. He was most certainly surprised by the quick flash of anger he felt from Zrivi. Her eyes had gotten amber around the edges again, flashing with fury. She didn’t bring out the actual map, fingers curled tight around it behind her back. “Ffon will tell me what happened, won’t you? You wouldn’t dare lie to me now would you Ffon?” The death witch’s voice had gotten sickly sweet again. “Because it would be a shame if I learned that you did.” There was a threat there, the smile a little more cruel than reassuring. “Now, one more time. Did _you_ bring this map back from the tomb of Naga Sadow?”

“I-” The red one swallowed in fear and refused to look at anyone. Khem held in a growl. Pathetic weakling. “I, n-no. No, I didn’t. I didn’t. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” No self respecting Sith dared utter those words. It was a good thing this child was only an acolyte and would be killed here. If he went further then they would be weakened.

“Harkun you fool,” the woman snapped, turning her anger to the sniveling underling. “In any other group for any other lord this young man would have torn the others to shreds. What were you trying to prove?” The human had shrunk away from the death witch’s fury. “That you could outsmart me?” He couldn’t even outsmart Zrivi. What chance did he have outsmarting a full lord of the Sith? “That you knew better than me what kind of person _I_ wanted for an apprentice? Fool!” She was angry at the man but it was still the red child who felt the sting of her lightning. He screamed in agony for a short moment before dying. “There’s your pet. Clean this mess up. Apprentice-” Her voice went sticky sweet again and Khem growled in warning. “-meet me in my chambers upstairs.”

“Would like the map now or up there?” Zrivi asked innocently, finally pulling the projection device from behind her back. Her eyes were no longer burning but she was still frustrated. Khem could sense that. He also sensed her satisfaction from the stunned surprise on the older woman’s face.

“You-you-liar!” the man snarled before either woman could act. He lunged, going for his lightsaber. Khem almost felt compelled to step in, draw his own blade. Almost. But again in a blink, Zrivi had acted.

She had one hand wrapped around Harkun’s wrist, thumb driving into a pressure point. It shocked him to stillness, more so than the small knife that had come out again. Khem noticed that it was at a different spot than when Zrivi pinned him, tucked neatly behind the bone of his jaw. And what little Force she was using was used to keep the projection device afloat. None of it was directed at the overseer.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” she whispered softly, voice dark and mocking. “I barely had to try to bait you. So eager to get the map you didn’t question it was on a datapad. What Sith relic do you know is on one?” Zrivi dragged the knife along his skin, hard enough to leave a red mark but not enough to break skin. “On Nar Shadda you would have been gutted years ago. Taken for whatever credits you had and that fancy lightsaber pawned off for more. And this?” She stopped the knife at the edge of the tattoo, just under the man’s eyes. “How cute. Did you get it for making rank? Nothing says simpleton like a whiny voice and a face tattoo.”

With a quick, simple motion the girl cut off a thin layer of the tattooed skin. Expertly done, it only took what was below his eye. For a moment nothing happened. Then blood ran to the surface and down Harkun’s face, into his mouth. His eyes bugged out in horror and he stumbled as Zrivi let him go, taking a step back herself. The knife disappeared up her sleeve. If Khem had blinked he would have missed the movement entirely.

“I can’t kill you, not here. Not yet.” The girl grinned savagely in warning. “But make no mistake you step foot off this planet? Your life will end by either my hand or my order.” She plucked the projection device out of midair, holding it out to the death witch. Khem refused to think of her by name. “Can I have my datapad back?”

“Oh, of course.” The woman seemed a bit stunned as she passed over the device, taking the offered one. She looked between the two curiously. “What is on that anyway?”

“Nothing,” Zrivi shrugged.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing. As I said I barely had to try.” She was still disappointed by that. Was Nar Shadda different? Last he knew it was a moon that the Hutts had taken over, nothing special. How much had changed since Tulak put him into that infernal chamber?

“How strange. Well apprentice, I’ll meet you upstairs.” Finally getting over her shock the woman smiled sweetly before leaving. Khem growled in warning. Lies and death hung over her like a cloud.

“Remember Harkun. You’re dead if you leave this planet any time soon.” Zrivi flashed a grin before turning herself, motioning for Khem to follow. He did so a bit reluctantly, glancing back at the red child. Well, there was bound to be a feast in Tulak Hord’s tomb and while maybe not Force users it would be more satisfying to devour the intruders.

Up the pair went and the more steps they climbed the more tense Zrivi got. In the strange stillness of the air Khem heard the rustle of metal and fabric. He looked over and was unsurprised to see the knife again, pressed flat against her forearm. She seemed to prefer it to the vibrostaff strapped to her back.

“I’m going to have to get a knife made of Mandalorian iron.” It was a low grumble of Huttesse. Khem wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. Did they still fight Jedi, the Mandalorians? It had been a part of their culture which was something he respected. It wasn’t every day one found non-Force users going against Force users as a tradition.

They entered an office that stank of death. Khem growled softly in warning. He felt Zrivi shoot him a glance, the Force questioning about her. But he didn’t have time to explain it as the witch was sitting behind a raised desk. She smiled sickly sweet, the map displayed before her on a much smaller scale than in the tomb.

“My magnificent new apprentice,” the woman crooned as Zrivi stopped just a few feet before the desk. Khem towered over her from behind, almost wanting to step forward and put himself between the two women. She could go far, this small child, if this poison witch didn’t kill her first. “I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity,” the little Rattataki answered easily, dipping her head just a little. Beneath the acceptance, in her signature, Khem could sense her displeasure. She had said in the tomb it was this or death. How did she get here?

“You’ve earned it, my apprentice.” Constant reminding of her position. That was nothing new amongst the Sith. But this was different. It was made to feel safe, easy. Tulak Hord always reminded his apprentices of their places through cold words and harsh orders. Khem was more distrustful of this new way. Was it a reflection of the Sith in general or just this one death witch? “Now, I was looking over this wonderful map and I can tell we have our work cut out for us.”

"What’s it of, exactly?” The girl climbed the few steps to study the projection again. Closer to the witch. Only this time he sensed that she was still aware, still ready to attack or defend. The knife had yet to go back up her sleeve. Perhaps she was learning to understand his growls of displeasure.

“We can’t discuss that here. Too many unfriendly ears. You must meet me on Dromund Kaas. We can talk more there.”

“The capital of the Empire correct?”

“Yes. I forget you weren’t a slave for very long.” There it was. That quick flash of anger. Khem doubted it showed on the girl’s face though.

“Is that where the map leads?”

“That’s one of the many places it leads,” the witch confirmed in an approving tone. She kept smiling at Zrivi, gentle and approving. So soft. So...disarming. “Though I would have likely taken you there anyway. The capital is a good place for an apprentice to start.”

“Start what?”

“Everything. Anything. You’ll see my apprentice.” Zrivi grunted in consideration, absently twirling the knife in her fingers. She needed to be set free Khem realized. Without the Force she could probably kill at least a good number of Sith, especially acolytes and apprentices. Maybe even some lords.

Khem sensed them in the hallway just outside. Three people, all with an inkling of power. They only stood out because they dared to come this close and they had murderous intent. Other than that he wouldn’t have even bothered with them. But there was no way to let Zrivi know without alerting the death witch.

“I will meet you in my chambers in the Citadel of Kaas City. There we can speak more freely of the work ahead without the worry of unfriendly ears.” She stood as she spoke, pulling something from underneath the desk. A lightsaber, one with a plain white hilt and a grip that had seen better days. “This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice. I want you to have it.” The witch tossed it over the desk.

Unsuprisingly Zrivi caught it with one hand. Her knife slipped up her sleeve as she thumbed the activation switch. A brilliant red blade hummed to life, prompting a curious spark of...disagreement in the girl’s Force signature. She held it in both hands, still with that disagreement. Of course she wouldn’t like the iconic weapon. The Force stealth and the knife were signs she could slip in, kill her target, and slip away without a trace.

The blade whistled through the air as she went through a few choppy motions. Nothing like the skill with her little knife and the basics she knew with the staff. As she wielded the lightsaber Khem felt her displeasure grow in the Force. He wouldn’t be surprised if she never used the weapon at all.

“You don’t like it?” the witch asked, tilting her head. Zrivi turned the blade off and spun the hilt in her hand.

“It’s...heavy,” she finally settled on saying. “But it’s made of light? I don’t understand.” An amused smile broke out on the other woman’s face.

“That’s a common misconception. Still, I’ll try to find a staff for you. You have more training with those yes?”

“I do.” Zrivi hesitated, looking between the lightsaber and her master. “Would you like this back?”

“Keep it for now. No one will believe you’re an apprentice without a lightsaber.”

“Oh.” She clipped it to her belt. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome. Now, remember. My chambers. The Citadel. Dromund Kaas. It’s imperative we start working on this right away.” And with that she was out the chambers. Zrivi let out a slow heavy breath.

“Imperative my ass. We’re the only ones with that map,” she grumbled softly. Khem grunted in agreement. “Alright let’s go. I promised you the chance to purge Tulak Hord’s tomb and I still plan to keep that.”

“There are people lying in wait outside,” he informed her. There was a flash of approval in her Force signature.

“Yes. Those unfriendly ears.”

“You knew they were there?”

“I heard their footsteps, felt their interest in Force. It’s...something I’ve always been able to do, always been able to sense. Come on. Let’s get this over with.” The knife slipped out her sleeve as Zrivi walked toward the entrance. Khem took his place just a step behind, pondering the new information. Another thing she had developed without training. Perhaps more acolytes should be left to their own devices on Nar Shadaa, if these were the skills they could develop.

Three men blocked their path. The two with vibroswords looked like they could be related. They flanked a muscular man with a lightsaber and red armor. Khem was still the biggest one of the group and once again Zrivi was the tiny one. Little Sith indeed.

“Stop right there alien scum. Darth Skotia has a message for you,” the middle man sneered. Khem chuckled as Zrivi sighed in exasperation.

“Let me guess,” she drawled, twirling the knife in her fingers easily. “I won’t go to Dromund Kaas because you’ll kill me here. Oh yes and that I’m nothing more than a slave. Can’t forget that.”

It threw the men for a loop. The two acolytes blinked in simple confusion and surprise. The apprentice blinked once, twice, before growling and puffing out his chest, trying to regain control of the situation. But Khem had a feeling it would take a lot to intimidate this girl. So far he hadn’t seen it. He hadn’t even been able to which was a little surprising.

“Every thing you’ve done, everyone you’ve worked with – Lord Zash included – is insignificant,” he snarled and Zrivi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Khem,” she interrupted simply. And now there would be no death witch to stop him. Growling with pleasure he stepped forward. He felt the girl’s buttery amusement in the Force. “Eat them. Wait can you eat them alive? Or do they have to be dead?”

“Alive is more fun.” She huffed in amusement.

“Well then, don’t let me stop you.” One of the thugs stepped back nervously, gulping and raising his hands with the motion.

“Is that a Dashade?” he whimpered. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” Well, at least he had a basic set of survival instincts. Still, it wouldn’t stop him from devouring them.

“Coward! Fight you fool!” The apprentice went for his lightsaber and Zrivi grabbed the staff off her back. Khem barreled forward, smashing his fist into one of the thugs and stabbing the other with his blade. Suddenly the tides were turned, leaving the two apprentices and him.

Zrivi held the staff at both ends, the lightsaber blade between her hands. She had settled into a basic yet solid stance but was stuck there. Unable to use her knife and unable to throw him off it looked to be a stalemate. Khem was bound to her though and part of that was protecting the little Sith. And who knew? Maybe she could be something powerful.

With a growl he picked up the offending apprentice by the neck and crushed his windpipe. The lightsaber clattered uselessly to the ground as instinct made the man grab at the arm holding him up. Khem delighted in the Force push that was used against him, delighted in the terror of the man’s face when he realized it had no effect. With a final flex he snapped the human’s neck, body going limp. It was almost too easy.

“I hope this wasn’t some favorite apprentice of Skotia’s,” Zrivi muttered, pulling the lightsaber to her with the Force. She thumbed the button on it, frowning at the red blade. Khem stopped paying attention as she gave it a few swings, experimenting with how it felt. He was more worried about his meal.

It left a bloody mess on the floor but he could hardly care less. They shouldn’t have picked a fight with them. Zrivi had clipped the second lightsaber to her belt for some odd reason. Well, she wouldn’t be the first to fight with two blades. Maybe she could make a double bladed lightsaber with the pair. Khem wondered if she knew that was a thing, however rare it actually was.

“Ready to head to Tulak’s tomb?”

“I will purge my master’s tomb of intruders and looters.” Khem hated that she chuckled, however soft, but didn’t argue as she led the way out of the school and into the blinding sun once more. It was more like she wanted him to be an equal rather than someone to command. How very strange.


	3. The Imperial Fleet

“Do you people always stop and stare at you?”

“Yes.”

“Great. There goes my incognito factor.”

“You are Sith. Sith do not need to hide.” Zrivi shot him an amused look as the pair made their way across the burning sands once more. Khem frowned at that. Only fools thought him as amusing.

“I’m no Sith, as many like to remind me,” she drawled easily. But he felt her annoyance in the Force, the irritation. Such a solid mask she wore. Her face did not betray the feelings she had. Khem wondered if that was yet another thing she had learned on Nar Shadda.

“Then they will die,” he stated simple, earning another soft chuckle.

“That’s the easy part. Keeping suspicion off me? That’s the harder part now. In here.” She gestured to a large opening in the rock wall. Stepping into the shadows of the tomb was almost like stepping into an icebox, the lack of sun combining with the gathered Dark Force to send a crawling chill over Khem’s skin. But there was something...familiar about this place. Though faint now Tulak Hord’s signature still lingered in the stone. When had he died? What had finally struck him down?

“You are an assassin.”

“Mmm. Though Skime preferred to think of me as a hunter.”

“A bounty hunter?” That would explain Zrivi’s skills. She did say she could find elusive targets with somewhat ease which would make her valuable in that field. And as small as she was? Just about anyone would underestimate her. Khem had and now he was bound to her.

“Sort of? He didn’t have to pay me because he was raising me.” The Hutt then. If he had a moment Khem would like to look up the slug. Learn what kind of being would give up such a skilled killer to the Sith when it was clear she could likely get the drop on one. Even Force users got a price on their head some times.

The pair entered a chamber and encountered more military. Tired guards standing watch over cuffed slaves and dismantled droids. No one seemed to really be in charge. Zrivi breezed right past them and further into the tomb. Turning a corner she stopped and regarded him.

“Everyone beyond this point is considered hostile,” she stated simply. Like a military person giving a report. Without emotion but not emotionless. Khem hated it. “I’m sure some of the hierarchy would want you to leave _some_ alive to give acolytes a challenge but there are shyrack. I won’t stop you for clearing out the slaves and droids. There’s some deserters in there as well.”

“And what will you do?” he growled, just barely refraining from charging in. He had to know if he had to know if he needed to watch out for the small child. Make sure he didn’t accidentally hit her. It had never been an issue with Tulak.

“Study some lightsaber forms.” Zrivi flashed the datapad she had claimed was empty with a slight grin. “Even if I don’t like it it’ll be smart to learn them.”

“You can not learn how to wield a weapon from words.”

“Perhaps not. But until we get off this planet any instructor is more likely to stab me than teach me anything useful.” She had a point though Khem wouldn’t admit that to her. If Zrivi had just been a Rattataki the Sith might have given her a little more respect but she was clearly mixed with something. Likely human. The species could reproduce with just about every other one in the galaxy.

The Dashade shook his head and ventured further into the tomb. It opened up to clearing, bright sunlight beating down on the sand. He scanned the area quietly, noting the large number of slaves and to a lesser degree the deserters. A few droids as well but considerably less compared to living, sentient beings. Good. Khem couldn’t eat droids and had some trouble devouring cyborgs.

He did not see the shyrack but the creatures were more often found in caves and dark places. There were some openings in the rock walls that looked purposely placed that they likely had made their homes. Where was Tulak actually buried? Did anyone even know anymore? Khem shook the thought from his head and pulled the vibrosword from his back. One day, when he had devoured Zrivi, he would come back and find out.

The slaves and military proved little to no challenge. The droids were even less. It allowed Khem to divert some of his attention from the fight, to the small link to Zrivi through the Force. Much like with Tulak it did not diminish with distance. The exact location became harder to figure out though. He knew she was somewhere behind him, somewhat more to the right of the entrance. If he got closer he would be able to get a more detailed spot.

Her emotions as she worked through whatever text she had found were a bit distracting. Zrivi was clearly frustrated with whatever text she had found. Or just the subject in general. As small and unassuming as she was she likely wasn’t found of signature weapons. At least, ones that would be as obvious as a lightsaber. Very few people outside of special forces military and certain mercenary groups used knives, even years ago.

Khem looked around the bloodied sands and debated going into the two tunnels. If the shyrack were in the tunnels he doubted that any of the defacers were in there. And if there was a few then more Sith, likely apprentices, would be along to finish cleaning up the mess. They were running amok in Naga Sadow’s tomb. It took no stretch of imagination to believe they would be sent here as well.

Returning the vibrosword to his back the Dashade crossed the sands, following the vague direction from Zrivi’s Force signature. She had tucked herself by the lone medical droid, frowning faintly at the datapad in her hands. Khem stood off to the side and watched as she flipped through something. Back and forth repeatedly, with increasing frequency and a deepening frown. Finally with a disgusted noise Zrivi clipped the device to her belt and looked over at him.

“Done already?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. If Khem hadn’t seen her expression a moment before, and couldn’t sense her in the Force, he wouldn’t have known she was frustrated. It was a good skill to have, especially amongst Sith.

“They were not challenging,” the Dashade growled. Smiling faintly in amusement Zrivi started heading back toward the entrance. Khem followed, pushing down his irritation at the girl’s amusement. She was so different from Tulak, both in strength and disposition. Until he understood her better it would be in his best interest to not give her any reaction. At least any that could be used against him.

The pair made their way further beyond the tomb entrance and to a landing pad with one shuttle on it. There Zrivi handed the passes to a tired looking guard. He barely glanced at them, scanning them with a device and waiting for it to turn green. When they did he handed them back to the little Sith and stepped aside to let them onboard.

“Shuttle leaves in ten,” he informed in an emotionless tone. Zrivi dipped her head in understanding and strode up the ramp. Khem followed, casting a glance at the guard. Even with the helmet it was clear he was purposely _not_ looking at the Dashade. A normal, if foolish, reaction. Khem loved it.

They were currently the only two on the shuttle which was good. He took up three of the tiny seats by himself. Khem growled as he situated himself, already knowing this was going to be a long journey. Hopefully Zrivi would get a ship of her own soon enough and this problem would solve itself.

A seat away the girl pulled out her datapad again. It took a moment to boot up, something he had never seen before. Khem was curious despite himself. This was the same device she had claimed was empty but kept going back to like it had something. What made it so special?

“It’s linked to my biometrics,” Zrivi explained suddenly into the quiet. The Dashade grunted in question and she looked up. “The datapad. It would appear empty to anyone but me.”

“And there is a reason for this?” he asked.

“Of course. I get all my contracts from here. Or, I did.” She glanced down at the device with a frown. “I guess that won’t be necessary now.” For a moment he sensed an intense sadness in her signature. Then Zrivi took a breath and straightened, forcing away the sadness with a shake of her head. “It’s still nice to have. Not everyone we encounter will know I’m not Sith.”

“If you wear a mask they will not know you are alien.” Many of the old Sith wore masks though they did not need to. They had either been human or Pureblood. Those that didn’t had a mess of scars and burning amber eyes. A simple yet effective intimidation factor against most the of the galaxy.

“Something to consider I suppose.” A ping interrupted their conversation. The pilot’s voice issued calmly from a speaker, encouraging them to fasten their seatbelts as the shuttle was about to take off. Khem didn’t bother. No belt had been able to secure him years ago and he doubted that changed. Zrivi hummed as she examined the seat before buckling herself in. Then she turned back to her datapad.

“Do you sleep?” the girl asked suddenly. She glanced up from her datapad. “The passes include a reservation at one of the hotels. They’re asking if I want one room or two.”

“Two,” Khem growled instantly. He would take any time to himself he could get. Zrivi nodded and turned back to her device. Strangely there was some measure of relief in her signature. Now why was that?

Before he could think on the question too long the pilot came back over the comms. They were approaching the Imperial Fleet now. Docking would be in the next ten minutes. Pointed out to him Khem could sense a massive gathering of living beings. Of food. A good number were Force users but they didn’t seem like the majority. Eating someone here would actually be troublesome. Too many others around to raise a fuss.

Zrivi tucked her datapad away as the shuttle rocked with touchdown. She waited until the pilot announced that they had arrived before unbuckling and standing. Khem pulled himself out of the tiny seats as the little Sith stretched. He glared at the dent he left but followed nonetheless out the shuttle and into the bay.

There was another shuttle as well that lacked the general Imperial cleanliness Khem expected. He frowned at it as they passed, noting the passengers. Tired people, a few cuffed in some way escorted by people in armor. Not soldiers of any kind, nor Mandalorians. Regular bounty hunters then. Where had the ship come from?

“Was there a city on Dromund Kaas when you were last there Khem?” the girl asked suddenly. She was doing that a lot, asking random sudden questions. It was a little annoying. Couldn’t she pester her master about these things?

“I did not go to Dromund Kaas,” the Dashade growled in irritation. Zrivi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Were the other Sith...threatened by your presence?”

“The Emperor allowed only Sith Lords and their apprentices on the planet.”

“Oh.” They entered the elevator with a crowd and a hush took up the small area. Many were just commoners, without a weapon and with nervous glances at the tiny Sith. A few were in armor and they eyed Khem more warily. But still, none dared speak during the quick trip.

Zrivi was displeased with this development. Khem could tell from the boil of frustration in her Force signature. She was a hunter, an assassin. Did she use the unconcerned mumblings of those who underestimated her as a way to track her prey? Any non-Sith would see the lightsaber and be afraid. Or foolishly mad at the girl. People hurt by a Sith were always blaming the group as a whole. Khem had feasted many times because of that.

The elevator opened and the girl stepped out, sweeping away in her too big robes. Khem followed with a silent chuckle. As amusing as it was to see Zrivi in the ill fitting outfit she would need something else soon. The robes were probably limiting her ability to move, to fight. And while she didn’t stand out in Imperial Fleet Khem was willing to bet they’d be a give away on Nar Shaddaa.

Zrivi consulted a map and skirted the edge of the center area. It looked like some kind of cantina. Khem scowled in distaste. Tulak had explained that not everyone took pleasure from killing and devouring. Most found release in the poison the galaxy called alcohol. He hoped Zrivi wouldn’t be one of those people. Though she did seem a bit young to be drinking. Maybe it was her size.

A door opened right beside the girl and the person stepped out without looking. A Zabrak bumped into the little Sith, making her turn with a scowl. He had a pistol on his hip and wore a long duster jacket. As he opened his mouth to say something Zrivi shoved him against the now closed door with the knife against his throat.

“Dravu?” she asked after a long moment, surprise rippling through the Force. The Zabrak blinked and squinted at the small figure.

“Stars above,” he breathed. A blinding grin split his face and it was echoed in Zrivi’s Force signature. Khem frowned slightly. “Zri! You got out!”

“Got out is a relative term.” She stepped back, sliding the knife up her sleeve. “The Sith Lord in charge of the whole thing realized I’m Force sensitive and I’ve been shuffled into the Sith program.” They were speaking in Huttesse Khem mused. He hadn’t known it before meeting Zrivi but could recognize it. That was something he had been warned about years ago and just entering Tulak Hord’s service. Gaining some of the skills his master had. But he had never heard of it acting within the day.

“Is that why you’re wearing those oversized pajamas? And _two_ lightsabers?”

“The lightsabers are decoration. I use my staff and my knife mostly. And Khem helps.” Zrivi gestured to him and the Zabrak looked over. Khem frowned as an eyebrow raised the man whistled in approval.

“ _That’s_ a story you’ll have to tell me sometime,” Dravu declared. He stuck out his hand which threw Khem for a loop. “Captain Dravu Poxar. Helped raised this little monster.” The man jerked his head toward Zrivi who punched his shoulder with a smile.

“I am Khem Val,” the Dashade answered. He did not shake the offered hand.

“What are you doing here Dravu?” Zrivi pressed after an awkward moment. The captain slowly pulled his hand back, frowning slightly.

“Got a tip for something nearby. Actually.” He eyed the little Sith like he was taking measurements on her size. “Might have something that works better for you than... _that_.” The Zabrak gestured at the robes.

“Really? And you won’t get in trouble for it?”

“Are you kidding? Skime will feel better knowing you’re in better fitted clothes than making a profit.” Dravu turned right back around and opened the door he had come through with a keycode. It opened to a small elevator, one that fit the Zabrak and Zrivi just fine. With Khem it was a bit of a squeeze.

The quick elevator ride led to a level of private hangers. Dravu’s ship was decidedly not Imperial or Republic. It looked on the beat up side but maybe that was done on purpose. Khem never really cared much for smugglers but Tulak had claimed they had uses. And really, it made sense Zrivi knew one, if she grew up under a Hutt’s care.

“Did he send anyone for the Great Hunt?” the little Sith asked softly after a moment. There was something about that question that made Khem pause. He frowned before realizing it was Zrivi. She was... _nervous_ about the answer. How strange.

“No.” Relief flooded through her signature. “You were always his chose. Veens tried to get the sponsorship but he was never that good.”

“He was a good distraction, if nothing else. Simply because he _was_ so bad at…everything.”

“I’m still not allowing that Rodian rascal onboard my ship. Here.” The cargo hold of the ship was half full of unidentified crates, most of which looked like they had been dug out of a swamp. Dravu was fumbling with the lock on a box that looked like it might have once belonged in an armory.

He got the lock open and pushed the crate over with a grunt. Inside was a pile of something red and dark brown. Zrivi pulled it out piece by piece, revealing that it was armor. Not heavy armor by any means but it would provide some protection. And the joints seemed to be mostly free, likely for a Force user. There was a short cape with a hood that had a thin part drape over the front and what looked like a clip for a staff of some sort on the opposite shoulder. The whole thing was finished off by a red mask with two slits for eyes.

“Dravu? Are you sure I can take this?” she breathed, running her fingers over the chestplate. The Zabrak captain grinned again as he nodded.

“Course you can,” he assured. “Go try it on.” Absently the girl nodded and gathered up the pieces before disappearing further into the ship. Khem refused to break the awkward silence that settled between him and the Zabrak. If they ever saw this man again it would be a surprise.

Booted feet barely making a noise against the deckplates caught Khem’s attention. Zrivi came back into the cargo hold, her Force signature rippling with warm approval. The new armor fit her far better than the robes did, almost like it was made for her. And while it wasn’t a decidedly Sith look Khem could care less. Chances were people were only going to notice him and not the little assassin he was bound to.

“The mask will take some getting used to,” Zrivi claimed, her voice gaining a metallic roughness through the mentioned object. “And I’ll have to modify this so I can get my knife out but other than that...It’s perfect. Thank you Dravu.”

“Not a problem kid,” the captain chuckled. He tilted his head toward the bundle of robes in Zrivi’s hands. “Want me to take of those?”

“Burn them for all I care.” She handed over the clothes and turned to Khem. “Guess I’m going with a mask now.”

“Many Sith wear masks,” the Dashade stated simply. He wanted to be off this ship and on their way to Dromund Kaas. Even if that meant another shuttle. Behind the metal Zrivi hummed in thought.

“I suppose so.” She turned back to Dravu, pulling the knife from her boot with the Force. It moved nearly too quick to see. “Do you think Skime can get me one made of beskar? I know he’s got pull with some of the Mandalorian clans but I don’t know how much.”

“I’ll mention it to him but no guarantees.” The Zabrak checked his chrono for the time and cursed softly. “I hate to cut this short Zrivi but I got to get to Nar Shaddaa.”

“And I’ve got to head to Dromund Kaas.” Khem felt her sadness, and acceptance at the situation, through their Force bond. Tulak had been so much harder to sense. Was it training that had made it so?

“The Empire’s capital? Good thing you got a mask now. The Empire has never been friendly to aliens.” Dravu pulled the girl into a brief hug before clapping her hard on the back, making her stagger away. “Go take a few heads off Blood Blade.”

“I hate that nickname and you know it.” Regardless Zrivi made her way out the cargo hold again, motioning for Khem to follow. The armor rustled slightly as she walked, booted feet still muffled. It wasn’t as loud as a normal person walking in armor.

“Blood Blade?” the Dashade couldn’t help but ask. Zrivi huffed in annoyance.

“You don’t become a hunter without getting a name. Because of my...calling card of drawing blood with a knife that’s what people started calling me.” She called her knife to her hand with the Force again and twirled it easily in her fingers. “Most weapons have cauterized wounds for centuries. People have forgotten what it’s like to _bleed._ ” Even with the mask on Khem knew Zrivi shot him a savage grin, her primal satisfaction rippling through the bond. “I like to remind them.”

“Sith will not be scared so easily.”

“Harkun being the exception? No, they will but they may not try to show it. Once you draw blood? Rational thought goes out the window I’ve noticed.” Khem only grunted as they boarded yet another elevator to yet another shuttle. This one at least was to Dromund Kaas. And to whatever power Tulak Hord had left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the armor I was trying to explain is the Cartel Market Onderon Guardian set with the Honor Guard Red dye set. Zrivi's got a different weapon but that'll be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
